


The Value of Empiricism

by Mikacrispy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SecretSanta2019TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikacrispy/pseuds/Mikacrispy
Summary: In a cold winter night, Chrome decides to teach Senkuu a lesson for a change — he'll use all his empirical knowledge to show the scientist a special way to keep warm.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 23
Kudos: 143
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	The Value of Empiricism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJo/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my dearest [SilentJo](https://twitter.com/SilentJo?s=09) in the Secret Santa of The Kingdom Of Shipping discord server!  
> I hope you like it, Jo! ❤

“Senkuu~! It’s cold, I’m tired,” Chrome whines. “My fingers are freezing and the sun is going down soon.”

“The world of science never rests, Chrome,” Senkuu berates him, but starts packing up their stuff nonetheless. “Alright, let’s go back to the village to drop these off.”

They were digging up some medicinal herbs to help the kids and old citizens that have breathing problems with the cold weather. Senkuu calls it ‘pulmonary issues’ and knows which plants help them, so he and Chrome spent the whole day foraging for them in the woods.

Even though he was complaining, Chrome likes to spend time with Senkuu. The scientist explained everything involved with the diseases — how he identified the health problems people were having, why only kids and old people have it, what kind of medicines it takes to make them better, and what herbs can help with that. Hearing Senkuu teach about science quickly became Chrome’s favorite thing in the world after he met the scientist and, even after over a year of it, it hasn’t bored Chrome at all.

The trip back to the village is longer than they expected, though. Both men went deep in the forest without realizing and when they reach the village, it’s already night. The moon is high in the sky and there’s no one on the streets, everyone is hidden away from the cold in their homes.

“Let’s drop the herbs off in the Crazy Lady’s hut and then we can go back home.” 

Crazy Lady is how Senkuu calls the healer of Ishigami Village. She and Senkuu don’t really get along well because he says all her healing methods are a farse and she says the Gods will strike him down for his blasphemy. In any case, she has already been taught how to make the tea from the herbs they’re bringing so there shouldn’t be any issues.

As they reach her house, Chrome recognizes the telling sounds coming from inside. He can hear moans, whimpers and the sound of skin slapping. Senkuu, however, doesn’t seem to realize what’s going on inside the place.

“Crazy Lady, we brought-” Senkuu greets loudly, entering the house without a second thought. 

Chrome quickly slaps a hand over his mouth to stop Senkuu from warning the busy couple, but he doesn’t manage to prevent the scientist from looking at what’s happening in the big common room of the hut. Crazy Lady is on all fours being pounded roughly by Magma. Her eyes are rolled back in pleasure, and Magma’s body glistens with sweat.

It takes longer than it should for Chrome to snap from his daze and pull Senkuu out of the house. The sound of the door slamming shut warns the couple that someone was in their house and they hear Magma’s furious bark of “Who the hell is there?”

Afraid of what the man could do to them, Chrome grabs Senkuu’s hand and runs away to their house. They cross the bridge without looking back and don’t stop until they reach Chrome’s little hut on the outskirts of the woods. Even with Senkuu being the village’s chief, they still live there near his collection of rocks and they never really discussed moving into the village.

When Chrome confirms Magma hasn’t followed them, he can’t help but crack up laughing. He sits down on his futon in the middle of his hut, tears coming to his eyes as he laughs until his belly aches. He can’t believe they just had to run away after seeing Magma fucking Crazy Lady. 

“That’s a very peculiar sense of humor,” Senkuu grumbles, lighting their little oil lamp — another gift of science in their lives.

“Come on! How can you not think that’s funny? Did you see her face? She was drooling! And Magma looked like this-” Chrome scrunches his face as if he’s in deep pain for a second and then starts laughing again.

Senkuu just shrugs, “I just don’t see what’s funny about it.” 

Finally managing to keep his laughter at bay, Chrome looks at Senkuu and realizes how bothered the scientist looks. His face is red (maybe from running, maybe from embarrassment), his hair is even more disheveled than usual and his movements are stiff as he sits down on his futon besides Chrome’s. Senkuu looks incredibly tense and uncomfortable.

“What? Don’t tell me the great scientist Senkuu is too squirmish to talk about sex!” Chrome teases.

“I’m not squirmish to talk about anything,” Senkuu protests. “It’s just something useless to discuss. Sexual encounters’ only purpose is to propagate the species, there’s no need to analyze the science behind it, since there’s no other use for the act. And, in obvious conclusion, there’s no need to discuss it.”

“So the only things worth discussing are things related to the development of science?” Chrome asks, raising an eyebrow. “That’s bullshit. Besides, there are other reasons for sex.”

Senkuu rolls his eyes, “my dear Chrome, two days ago I had to explain to you the principle of communicating vessels — something kids used to learn in middle school before the Stone World. So I’m 10 billion percent sure you don’t know much about the biological theory behind sex.”

“There are things we don’t need theory to know, Senkuu.” Chrome says, enjoying how the scientist’s blush seems to become more prominent instead of going away now that they have stopped running. “I know about the different  _ functionalities  _ of sex because I’ve tried it.”

Laying down and turning away from Chrome, Senkuu snaps orders. “We should just sleep, we’ve got work to do in the morning.”

Chrome feels excited about the idea of finally finding something he knows more about than Senkuu and decides to keep teasing his friend. He rolls over until his chest touches the scientist’s back and raises his head to get close to Senkuu’s ear.

“Well, sex can help with that. It can help us relax so we can doze off fast, and it can get us warm so we don’t feel the winter’s cold.” He whispers, running his hand softly over Senkuu’s arm. All the little hairs on the scientist’s skin bristle and a wave of arousal runs through Chrome when he sees it.

“I don’t know if those results are worth the hassle,” Senkuu grumbles, trying to sound dismissive, but all Chrome can hear is the challenge in his voice

“It can improve your mood.” Chrome’s hand run down over Senkuu’s waist, hugging the man against his chest. “It can help strengthen the connection between the couple.”

Senkuu doesn’t make any motion to get Chrome to stop with his touches. On the contrary, the scientist’s head lolls back slightly, giving more room for the apprentice to run his lips over his pale neck while he keeps whispering naughty things.

“It can help unwind stiff muscles.” Feeling bolder, Chrome softly kisses the area under Senkuu’s ear. “It can relieve headaches.”

Chrome’s hand sneaks under Senkuu’s shirt and he runs his fingers up until he finds a nipple to pinch lightly. The reaction is instantaneous — Senkuu gasps and sticks his butt out to rub against Chrome.

“And, most importantly, it’s extremely pleasurable.” He says before, finally, claiming Senkuu’s lips with his own.

The kiss is messy and makes the chill inside the hut vanish. Senkuu grabs his hair and pulls close to him. Their bodies instinctively shift to get closer, Senkuu lays on his back and spreads his legs as Chrome climbs on top of him.

Keeping his experimentations, Chrome kisses down on Senkuu’s neck — and from the way the scientist moans, he’ll say that was a success. Having the cocky and proud genius as a pliant, moaning mess under him is a power high like Chrome has never experienced before. He can’t help but fight off the knots of Senkuu’s clothes to get more room to abuse the man.

As soon as the top is gone and Senkuu’s chest is exposed, Chrome latches on a nipple and sucks it harshly. The scientist cries loudly and he can’t help but feel thankful they never did move into the village. Out here on the forest, Chrome can challenge himself to elicit even lustier sounds from Senkuu.

“I guess even an apprentice like you can find out the wonders of nerve endings by empiricism,” the scientist says with a mocking tone.

“What does that mean?” Chrome is already used to not understanding what comes out of Senkuu’s mouth, so he just asks unbothered.

“It means you’re a naughty apprentice who wastes too much time pleasuring yourself, Chrome.” There’s a teasing half-smirk in Senkuu’s face as he says that and Chrome takes it as a challenge to wipe it off.

“I’m pretty sure I can make you see the value of having such a naughty apprentice, Senkuu” is the last warning Chrome gives him before pulling the rest of Senkuu’s clothes off.

The scientist's dick is standing tall and Chrome doesn’t think twice before diving in to suck it. It’s been quite some time since Chrome has done this, but it’s not like he has forgotten how. He relaxes his jaw and works his tongue, sucking harshly until he can hear the scientist moan. 

Senkuu doesn’t make it easy for him, though. His hand grabs Chrome’s hair and forces him to take the cock deep into his throat until he gags. Only when his eyes fill with tears does Senkuu release his hold. However, instead of turning him off, to have the scientist being so dominant makes Chrome burn from the inside.

“Looks like you found value in sex after all.” He teases with a wild smile while panting.

“I found value in you finally finding a way to pay for all the classes I give you,” Senkuu answers, smirking devilishly.

Honestly, Chrome’s plan with all of this was just to get each other off and make Senkuu a little bit embarrassed so he could tease him a bit. But seeing how Senkuu not only got a hold of himself but now openly taunts Chrome back makes him hot and needy. He wants Senkuu’s attention all on him, he wants the scientist to praise him and admit Chrome knows what he’s doing.

In seconds, he’s kicking his own clothes to the corner of the hut and straddling Senkuu’s abs. Chrome’s own cock is hard and leaking, but that’s not where his focus is right now. 

“If this is payment for all you taught me, then I gotta do this right, since Senkuu always teaches me so much,” he says before shoving three fingers inside his mouth.

He licks his fingers and spits on them until they’re very wet and slippery under the heated gaze of the scientist. Senkuu’s red eyes follow his every move and his hands rub soft circles on Chrome’s thighs. When his fingers are wet enough, he reaches back to start preparing his asshole.

Chrome manages to keep the eye contact while he’s working one finger inside himself but, when he enters the second, he gasps and closes his eyes. He doesn’t fight the pleasure, though. It feels too good and he allows himself to moan softly and work his hips against his own fingers. Adding to the sensations, Senkuu starts to jerk him off with a loose hold, a barely-teasing touch.

Being so lost in the moment, Chrome doesn’t realize Senkuu reached for the lamp next to them and dipped his fingers on the warm sunflower oil. He only noticed Senkuu decided to be a more active participant in the process when the scientist raised his torso to be able to reach Chrome’s greedy asshole. When Chrome realizes what’s happening, Senku already shoved two very slick fingers in his hole together with his own two that were already preparing him.

“Ah~! Senkuu!”

“Another quick lesson, Chrome. Vegetable oil is a great lubricant and makes things enter easily and smoothly.” The scientist explains with a rough voice. “Also, around here I should find-” Senkuu says probing inside Chrome’s hole until he touches something that makes him shake and cry loudly. “There it is! That’s your prostate, Chrome.”

“Yo-you better stop this or else I won’t be able to properly pay you for the lessons,” Chrome warns with a wobbly voice.

Senkuu chuckles and pulls his fingers off. “Well then, get to it,” he says, laying back down with a smirk on his face.

The scientist rubs his oily hand on his cock as Chrome gets in position. He thought he knew what to expect, it’s not the first time Chrome rides a dick; however, as he sinks in, he doesn’t feel the usual piercing pain that this always starts with. Senkuu slides in easily, probably a blessing from the oil, and all that Chrome feels is delicious fullness.

He barely needs a second before he’s working his thighs and jumping up and down on the scientist’s cock. The oil is of great assistance and Senkuu’s dick hits his prostate spot on every time. Chrome supports himself with his hands on Senkuu’s chest to make it easier so his thighs ride harder and faster than he ever had before.

What started as a joke and then become a challenge, now is just a wave of pleasure. Chrome completely forgot he should be making Senkuu beg or at least pretend this is some kind of payment for the classes the man has been giving him. All that he can think of is chasing his release on Senkuu’s cock. The whole experience is the most delicious thing he has ever felt and Chrome can’t find it in him to keep teasing and taunting the scientist.

“Ah~! So good!” Chrome cries, his head lolled back and eyes rolled up in his own head.

“You’re doing great, Chrome.” Senkuu praises him with a broken voice. “You’re such a good apprentice, treating your master so well.”

When Senkuu begins jerking his dick off, everything becomes too much for him. Chrome comes with a loud cry, spilling his seed over Senkuu’s abs and chest. He rides out his orgasm for as long as he can and when his legs shake and give out, the scientist starts trusting up mercilessly.

“Senkuu~!” Chrome cries, his body shaking and being oversensitized.

“Take it, Chrome! Take it!” Senkuu grunts between his teeth. “Take your master’s cock!”

Luckily for Chrome, Senkuu’s release comes not long after. The scientist doesn’t bother to pull out, he cums deep inside Chrome and leaves his cock in for as long as he can. Chrome doesn’t manage to complain either, since he’s a boneless mess, almost passed out on top of Senkuu.

Their bodies are already cold and the cum has dried up when Chrome finally rolls back to his futon. Senkuu doesn’t let him get far though, he pulls Chrome to cuddle together, tucking Chrome’s head in the crook of his neck.

“Science also says that sleeping together after sex helps with the release of oxytocin and dopamine, two hormones connected with happiness and pleasure. And reduces cortisol, the hormone of stress,” Senkuu says, pulling a blanket over their bodies.

Chrome looks up confused. “So you knew the other benefits of sex besides making babies!” He protests and Senkuu just chuckles.

“Of course I did. But I also think there’s a lot of value in your empiric knowledge.”

Senkuu blows off the oil lamp, indicating it’s time to sleep and gives a soft kiss to Chrome’s temple before they doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my second attempt at scientific dirty talking xD
> 
> To join The Kingdon of Shipping server just [click here!](https://discord.gg/FP8XQzf)  
> I'd **love** to read your thoughts or your favorite part of this work in the comments ♡♡♡  
> (and don't worry about not writing it in English! I can read comments in Portuguese and Spanish)
> 
> [Find me in](https://mikacrispy.carrd.co/)  
> Twitter: [@CrispyMika](https://twitter.com/CrispyMika) |CuriousCat: [MikaCrispy](https://curiouscat.me/MikaCrispy)  
>  _And if you’d like to share a coffee with me, there’s a link on my Twitter._


End file.
